iPod Shuffle Drabble Challenge
by Emaelin
Summary: Full description inside. Now rated T for swearing in #12 and #22. UPDATED: January 9th, 2012: NEW drabbles!
1. DISCLAIMER and Explanation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, or songs. They all belong to their rightful creators/composers, and while I'd love to think of myself as a songwriter, I'm totally not. =] Oh and this disclaimer totally applies to everything in this little story. Hehe.**

**A/N: So I decided to make up my own iPod challenge. Yeah, that's probably against the "rules", but I don't really care. I call it "The iPod Shuffle Drabble Challenge". Not very original, but really, who cares? Okay, on to the rules and regulations.**

**Rules (and Regulations! =] Please note that some of these rules came directly from the REAL iPod Shuffle Challenge, so once again, me no own, so no sue me! =P):**

**1. Pick a pairing you like from the fandom that you will be submitting this to. I picked Annie/Auggie, obviously. =] Oh and I'll be switching back and forth between POV quite a bit, so I'll let you know who I'm supposed to be writing at the start of the drabble.**

**2. Turn on your iPod or iTunes and hit shuffle. My version: You must use the full list of music, not a playlist.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. My version: You have as long as you'd like to finish your drabbles, not just 'til the end of the song. Also, it must be five sentences or less, and actually contain the song title in it.**

**4. Do as many as you'd like and post them. My version: I'm just gonna do all the songs on my iPod, since there's only 58 songs and I'm doing five or less sentences.**

**I apologize for this BEAST of an author's note, but I felt the need to explain myself entirely before I actually begin with the drabbles. Thanks for reading! Oh and if anyone else wants to use my formatting to do their own iPod challenge, feel free! Also, these totally don't happen in chronological order, so don't let that throw you off.**


	2. Drabbles 1 through 5

**A/N: So I decided that posting all of them in the same chapter was a bad idea. Too many words. So here's the first installment of drabbles, #1-#5. Enjoy!**

**1. Hey, Soul Sister** Sung By: Train

Auggie POV, obviously

We were at the tavern, having a great time as usual, when it happened. **That** song came on the radio station playing at the bar. _Hey, soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do-o, tonight._ I had hated that song for a better part of a month until I realized that it stood for everything I felt about Annie. I didn't wanna miss anything she did, tonight or any other night.

**2. Fall for You** Sung By: Secondhand Serenade

Annie POV

I didn't know how, but I'd finally done it; I'd fallen for someone, even after the Ben fiasco. And now that I admitted it to myself, I couldn't believe that I didn't see it coming before. I'd been confused about my feelings for my best friend, Auggie, for a while now, but I'd never felt that it would escalate this quickly, and into something this powerful. – _Auggie, I don't know how I didn't see it, but I'm gonna fall for you, hard._ – I just hoped that he would feel the same way.

**3. Hey There Delilah** Sung By: Plain White T's

Auggie POV – sort of a continuation of 'Hey, Soul Sister'

The next night at the bar, it happened again; a song came up on the radio that I'd really hated a couple weeks ago, and now really didn't hate at all. _Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely…_ As I listened to the lyrics, I thought back on the reasons that I'd changed my opinion on the song. Yep, there was Annie again, worming her cute little way into my reasoning and changing my mind. I'd realized that the song really highlighted how I felt when Annie was out in the field, sometimes on other continents, doing her thing, and how I hoped she'd remember that I was always there; all she had to do was call.

**4. The Christmas Can-Can** Sung By: Straight No Chaser

Annie POV

When Auggie told me he was taking me out tomorrow night, my first reaction was shock. "Like, on a date?" I'd asked, and he had replied, "Sure, if you want to think of it that way." Later, he said that I should dress fancy, and finally let it slip that we were going to a concert. That night, I was stunned and shocked to discover that we were going to the "Straight No Chaser" concert that I'd been talking about for months before-hand. When Auggie had arrived to pick me up, I'd taken his arm and told him, "You do realize you've made me so happy I could just break out into the Christmas Can-Can right here on the sidewalk?" and he had chuckled and said, "You know, now I'm really glad I took the time to look this group up before I decided to take you. If I hadn't, I would've been very, very confused just now."

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm pushing the 5 sentence limit a little with this one, but you know what, you can just suck it up, 'cause I was inspired. =]**

**5. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing** By: Vince Guaraldi, taken from the Charlie Brown Christmas CD

Third-Person POV

It was the 19th of December and Annie and Auggie were both outrageously excited, because tonight ABC was airing the annual showing of "A Charlie Brown Christmas". However, neither knew why the other was so excited until they couldn't stand it anymore, and at lunch they just burst out asking, "Why are you so excited today?" After discovering they were both excited for the very same reason, they immediately made plans to watch it together, at Auggie's place, because if they went to Annie's, Danielle would be majorly suspicious, and that would just be awkward. Soon after they made plans, Annie said that her favorite part was when all the kids stood around the little Christmas tree and sang "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing". Auggie, smirking, said that it was one of his favorite parts as well, and that night they bonded over their common taste in Christmas TV specials.


	3. Drabbles 6 through 10

**A/N: Second installment! Maybe the last one for today, we'll see how late I can stay up tonight without my mom kicking me off my laptop. =-]**

**6. The 12 Days of Christmas** Sung By: Straight No Chaser

Auggie POV

Christmas was officially my favorite time of year. Not only did I have the best girlfriend ever in Annie Walker, but I also had the best idea of what to get her for a Christmas present. For each of the 12 days of Christmas, I was going to leave a note and picture on her desk, following along exactly with the well-known song. On the 12th day of Christmas, I was going to sign the note and stick around her desk until she read it, and hopefully, I might get my own Christmas present. Hopefully, anyway.

**7. Waitin' For My Dearie** From the musical "Brigadoon", Sung By: the 1954 movie cast

Annie POV

It was a Friday night and I didn't have anything to do. So I ended up sitting on my couch, flipping through the channels until I came upon something interesting. It was a movie, a musical really, one I'd never seen before, called "Brigadoon". As I watched, the cast started to sing a song. As I listened to the lyrics and watched the dancing, I realized that the song was the epitome of my life right now; I was waitin' for my dearie, and trying to figure out just which man in my life would take the position of my "dearie".

**8. Dragostea Din Tei** Sung By: O-Zone

Auggie POV  
Annie and I were d  
riving to work, well, Annie was driving and I was bumming a ride off of a beautiful co-worker, and we were listening to Annie's iPod. When the next song came on, Annie surprised me, and I swear I jumped three feet in the air, by starting to sing along with the music in some foreign language that I'd never heard before. Annie gave me a funny look, but went back to driving and singing along with the song. When we got through security and into the CIA parking lot, I cautiously asked Annie, "What was that song you were singing along with? And what language was it in? I thought it was some sort of eastern European, but I could be wrong."

"The song is called 'Dragostea Din Tei'. It's performed by O-Zone, a Moldovan pop group, but the lyrics are in Romanian. It's my favorite song," she smiled happily.

And that was how I discovered how very little I actually knew about one Annie Walker, CIA operative.

**A/N: So since I couldn't come up with anything legitimate to go with 'Greensleeves', I'm gonna rearrange the title and make it 'Green Sleeves', which is a lot easier to fit in to normal conversation. Hope this doesn't grate on your nerves too much.**

**9. Greensleeves** By: Vince Guaraldi, taken from the Charlie Brown Christmas CD

Annie POV

The first day that Auggie wore a colorful shirt I was shocked. I had to do a double take to make sure that it was really Auggie, _my _Auggie, wearing that bright red shirt. 'Hmm,' I thought, 'Weren't we just talking about the color red yesterday? I think I said that I liked it when guys wore red, so I wonder… Well, only one way to test it out!' So I gathered my courage and started up a conversation with Auggie about "…your _lovely_ red sweater!", and just at the end of our chat I managed to fit it how much I liked the color green on men, especially men with well-defined muscles. And sure enough, the following morning when I walked into the DPD, Auggie was wearing yet another brilliantly colored shirt, this time a button-up, but it was green none-the-less, right down to the forest green sleeves, which I had to admit, did show off his biceps nicely.

**10. Kiss Me** Sung By: Sixpence None the Richer

Auggie POV

I sat at the bar, nursing my second Jack and Coke, silently fuming. I'd asked Annie to join me tonight, but she'd had to take a rain-check, saying that she was going out with someone that night. I could hear the two of them laughing loudly, seeing as they sat only a few tables away from the bar. Before I left the tavern to catch a cab that evening, I could hear Annie giggling away to her "date". The last thing I heard before storming out the door were Annie shyly saying, "It's okay, you can kiss me if you want to." And the sound of rustling fabric as Jai, as always, bowed to her wishes, and tenderly kissed Annie, _my_ Annie, and from the sound of things, he could only have kissed her full on the lips.

**A/N: I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I just had to do that last one all angsty. I don't feel like I'm quite ready to try to write an Annie/Auggie kiss scene just yet. Maybe at the end. We'll see. Review? Pwity pwease?**


	4. Drabbles 11 through 15

**A/N: I wanted to get these written and posted last night, but I was just too tired, so here we are, the next day. Enjoy drabbles eleven through fifteen!**

**11. Fifteen** Sung By: Taylor Swift

Annie POV

I didn't know how he did it, but he could always make me laugh, no matter where we were, what we were doing, or who we were with. Sometimes it was almost as if I was back in high school, a new freshman, trying to figure it all out. I felt like I was fifteen again, crushing on the cute senior in my class. Except this time, my crush would actually acknowledge my existence and even talk to me. "Yep," I thought, "Auggie's sure something else."

**12. A Little Too Not Over You** Sung By: David Archuleta

Auggie POV – sort of goes along with "Kiss Me" (#10)

I found myself in the tavern, at the bar, sulking. Again. That bastard was taking her out, _again_! I didn't know how much longer I could stand listening to their flirty banter, so I just left, leaving a twenty on the bar to pay for my drinks. In the taxi on my way home I finally came to the realization of what I was feeling; and as I realized it, he thought, "Annie, we were never together in the first place, but I feel like a jealous ex-boyfriend, just a little too not over you."

**A/N: Yeah I know this is a lot of author's notes, but #13 really needs one. First off, I don't know if DC actually has fireflies or not, I'm just gonna write it like it does. And secondly, later on, after I finish this drabble set, I may be expanding this into a full-fledged one-shot. It feels like it needs more than five sentences to fully describe the scene. Let me know if you'd like that, 'kay? *End A/N.***

**13. Fireflies** Sung By: Owl City

Annie POV

I was tired; it was the end of a long day, and an even longer case. I was sitting on a bench, just resting, when it happened. A firefly appeared over the lawn to my left and it was soon joined by at least five more fireflies; they seemed intent on giving me a show, a dance of sorts. I was so entranced by the fireflies' dance that I didn't notice when Auggie sat down next to me on the bench. I glanced over at him, surprised, but he just sighed and took my hand, seeming to understand that nothing needed to be said; we just needed each other's company after a long, hard day at the Agency.

**14. Almost Like Being In Love** From the musical "Brigadoon", Sung By: the 1954 movie cast

Auggie POV

When I walked down the halls of the CIA with Annie, I felt like I was finally home. I felt like I'd always belonged with Annie, right from the very beginning, I just hadn't realized it until now. Strolling arm in arm with her, I thought, "Hey, it's just like that song. It's almost like being in love." Then all thoughts flew from my mind when I came to the epiphany that it wasn't almost like being in love, it **was** love. I had fallen for my best friend, Annie Walker, golden girl of the CIA, and I hadn't even realized it until now.

**15. The Final Countdown** Sung By: Europe

Annie POV

It was time. I started the final countdown in my head, willing myself to have the strength to do this. Five, four, three, two, one, zero - I threw the lit match on the pile of wood and watched as all that remained of Ben and Sri Lanka burned slowly, sending sparks floating up into the night sky. Then I turned to the love of my life, the man standing beside me who would never leave me, and took his hand. Together Auggie and I stood in my backyard, just enjoying the precious time we had with each other.

**A/N: Ok, I apologize once again about the Annie/Jai one; I just couldn't come up with anything else for that prompt. Once again, please don't kill me! Since I wrote that one the way I did, probably none of you will review, but a girl can hope right? Thanks for reading anyway, even if you don't review!**


	5. Drabbles 16 through 20

**A/N: Yep it's me again! I was bored, so I decided to continue writing. There are some spoilers for "Communication Breakdown". Hope you like #16-#20!**

**16. 1, 2, 3, 4** Sung By: Plain White T's

Auggie POV

Annie and I were walking back from lunch in the cafeteria when I decided that I was going to steal Annie's pen. It would have to be stealthy, so she wouldn't notice, what with us being trained CIA operatives and all. Suddenly it dawned on me exactly how to pull it off, and I immediately put my plan into action. After dropping Annie off at her desk, I quickly began walking back toward geek central, guided by my laser cane, and counting the seconds since I'd left Annie – 1, 2, 3, 4…

"Auggie!" Annie's voice rang out behind me, and I smirked, then put an innocent look on my face as I turned around and asked, "Yes, dear Annie? Is something the matter?"

**17. Everywhere** Sung By: Michelle Branch

Annie POV

'_Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see, and everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone…_ I was laying on the couch, listening to my iPod, and eating Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream. The reason I was laying on the couch, listening to my iPod, and eating Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream? I'd just realized that the man I loved with all my heart was in love with another woman, and screwing a different woman for information. Oh how I hated Liza Hearn and everything she stood for; I'd even made up an endearing nickname for her, yes, "Demon Queen" fit nicely…

**18. A Thousand Miles** Sung By: David Archuleta

Auggie POV

Annie was on yet another mission overseas, more than a thousand miles away from me, and I was still stuck here, at tech ops. I knew that I shouldn't be showing this much emotion on my face, – after all, no-one was supposed to know we were dating – but I couldn't help it. I went through the same thing every time she went out of the office on an op, but I never told her. I didn't want her to worry about me while she was out there doing God-knows-what. The only thing she should worry about was herself and getting back home safely, where I could comfort her for whatever heinous act she had to commit today in the name of protecting the good ol' U S of A.

**19. Swing, Swing** Sung By: The All-American Rejects

Annie POV

I grabbed a glass of wine and slipped out the sliding door onto the porch, glad to be able to escape the horror of yet another Thursday night dinner party. I sat down on the wooden swing and gently rocked it back and forth, comforting myself with its repetitive sounds and motion – swing, swing, creak, creak, swing, swing… As I sipped my wine, I gazed up at the moon, wondering if my beloved Auggie gazed upon the same moon as I. That thought stopped me in my tracks; I almost sprayed wine everywhere, I was so surprised at what was going on inside my own head. Little did I know, my Auggie did indeed gaze upon the same moon, and the same thought was running through his head as well, although he was not as surprised by it as I was; he had seen it coming long ago, and embraced it.

**20. Shadow of the Day** Sung By: Linkin Park

Auggie POV

After I came back from Iraq, things were never the same, obviously. First of all, Joan took me out of the field permanently and assigned me as head of "Geek Central", or tech ops. That grated for a while, until I realized that I was still making a difference in the field, it just wasn't as direct; my job was still important, because I was keeping our operatives alive, and they were making a difference_ because_ I was keeping them alive. The worst thing was the blindness, or as I liked to call it, my shadow of the day; giving it a nickname made it less awkward for the people around me. But that too got better, it just took longer, because it took longer for Annie Walker to come into my life and make life worth living again.

**A/N: Well, the second update of the day is complete! As I feel I've tortured you guys enough, there's not gonna be any more Annie/Jai. Hopefully. Also hopefully, you guys liked these, so if you did, I'd love it if you'd review for me! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Drabbles 21 through 25

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get any of these posted yesterday… I felt like going for a bike ride, a LONG bike ride, and it cut into my writing time. And then I had to go to bed. xD Hope you enjoy #21-#25! Oh and for this first one, we're just gonna pretend like Annie never went the Auggie's apartment during "Communication Breakdown", but I will be using some of the details from it for description. Thanks for reading!**

**21. Für Elise** By: Vince Guaraldi, taken from the Charlie Brown Christmas CD

Annie POV

The first time I set foot in Auggie's apartment, I was shocked by the sheer metropolitan-ness of it; glancing around, I could see his touches here and there, with the giant Braille sculpture on the wall and just the way that everything had its place and was always in that place. I shook my head to get my thoughts back in order and remembered that I was here for a reason; "Auggie? You here?" I called softly, not wanting to wake him if he happened to be asleep. After a few minutes of exploration, I located the bedroom and found my best friend happily oblivious to the world; I heard the quiet sounds of "Für Elise" from his stereo and assumed he'd fallen asleep listening to it. Walking softly over to Auggie's bedside table, I placed the envelope Joan had asked me to deliver on it, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before whispering, "Sleep well, Auggie. I'll see you in the morning," and leaving the apartment; as I drove away, I couldn't help but glance once more up at Auggie's bedroom window and smile tenderly at my memory of his sleeping form, with the covers tucked just so around him. At that moment in time, I wished for nothing more than to be sleeping happily at the side of the man I would grow to love with all my heart.

**A/N: And if you look carefully, you will see that in that last one, you will see that every sentence but the last one has a semicolon in it. Hehe. Guess I got inspired again. =]**

**22. Fallin' for You** Sung By: Colbie Caillat

Auggie POV

I thought it might happen the first day I met her and smelled that distinctive Jo Malone grapefruit scent. I discovered it was a strong possibility that first night out at the tavern, with Conrad. I realized it was going to happen, whether I liked it or not, when that damn bomb went off in Zurich. I knew it had happened when I found the strength to let Tash go by thinking of Annie, and what I would do without her. But the one thing I couldn't do was tell her; I couldn't say those simple words, "Annie, I'm fallin' for you. Your grapefruit perfume drew me in that first day. Your effervescent personality brought me even more into your hold the first time we had drinks at the tavern. And when that bomb went off in Zurich, I realized it was happening. I was falling in love with my best friend, moving on from the past, and making my way into the future. You are my future, Annie, and no matter what, I will be here for you," ah, if only it was that simple.

**23. Bohemian Rhapsody** Sung By: Queen

Annie POV

I didn't know why, but I had asked Auggie over to help me babysit my nieces, Katia and Chloe, and the four of us were currently watching the Disney movie of the night, which just happened to be the Mickey Mouse version of "The Three Musketeers". We were just about to the part where the fighting interrupts the opera, when Auggie leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I don't know about you, but this part always reminded me of the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen," and I giggled and whispered back "I was totally just thinking that! Our brains must work on the same frequency." Auggie smirked and was about to reply back, when Katia turned around and made a shushing sound, reprimanding us in her cute little girl voice, "Shh! It's a movie, so you're _supposed_ to be quiet!" Auggie at least had the grace to look slightly ashamed, which seemed to appease Katia, for she turned back to the movie, giving Auggie and I the opportunity to grin at each other. Little did we know, each of us was thinking the same thought, "Did he/she notice the sparks when we were whispering in each other's ears? I sure hope so, 'cause I did."

**24. There But For You Go I** From the musical "Brigadoon", Sung By: the 1954 movie cast

Auggie POV

The first thing I noticed was that I could see, the second was the fact that I was on a tropical beach with a very beautiful woman in a bikini next to me, and the third was the ring on the fourth finger of my left hand that was sparkling in the sunlight. After asking the beautiful woman where we were and hearing her reply, "The Bahamas. Where else would we be on our honeymoon, Auggie?" I deduced that I was married, and not just to any woman; I, Auggie Anderson, was married to Annie Walker, my best friend. Right then and there I knew I was dreaming and I should make the best of it while I still could. Therefore, I took Annie's hand and helped her to her feet and led the two of us down the beach. Seeing a man walking all alone at the edge of the waves, I took a deep breath and said to Annie, "See that man over there? The one who's all alone? Well, I've been thinking a lot about you, and us, lately. I've decided that I'd be all alone if it wasn't for you; there but for you go I."

**25. Big House** Sung By: Audio Adrenaline

Annie POV

Auggie and I had been best friends for two years, and we had been dating for three months when he asked me to marry him. It was all very sweet; he got down on one knee, told me he loved me and he wanted to be with me forever, and he wanted to have kids and live in a big house in the country. I got down next to him on the ground and gave him a huge hug, saying, "Yes, of course I'll marry you Auggie!" It was all happiness and love and roses; until I woke up. As I rolled over in my queen-size bed, I thought, "If only it was as easy and simple in real life as it is in dreams…"

**A/N: Once again, sorry about the delay on this. Hope you liked it! There may be another chapter today, and then again, there may not. We'll see. Also, I've done some editing today. I went back through all the previous chapters and changed all the drabbles to first-person POV, so if you'd like to go back through and read them again, feel free. Thanks for reading! And reviewing? ;)**


	7. Drabbles 26 through 30

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so freakin' sorry that it's taken this long for me to write 5 more drabbles… I won't bother you with excuses, and I'll just say that I guess I got uninspired. *sigh* Oh well, hopefully the next update will be a little quicker. Enjoy!**

**26. Skating** By: Vince Guaraldi, taken from the Charlie Brown Christmas CD

Auggie POV

The first time Annie took me ice-skating, I was scared out of my mind; scared that I'd fall, scared I'd hurt myself, but most of all, scared that I'd embarrass myself and her. Annie didn't seem to share in any of my worries however, and as she led me out onto the ice, she whispered in my ear that she knew I'd be great, no matter what. With my best friend's confidence in me, I was able to relax and enjoy myself as she led me around the ice, arm in arm. After we were back on solid ground, I couldn't help letting a sigh of relief escape me, causing Annie to giggle and say sarcastically, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" The second time Annie took me ice-skating, I'd been practicing, and as I led her around the rink, I could feel her laughter through our connected arms, so I smirked, saying, "Nope. It's not so bad after all."

**27. Sweet Caroline** Sung By: Neil Diamond

Annie POV – Warning, this is VERY AU

Hardly anyone knew it, but Ben wasn't the only reason I never talked about Sri Lanka. You see, those few wonderful weeks with him had resulted in more than just my broken heart; it had also resulted in my little, sweet Caroline. I never actually knew her, but I could still picture my beautiful little girl in my head; she would have my honey blonde hair, his strong jaw and high cheekbones and my hazel eyes. The one person I'd ever told about my beloved Caroline was Auggie, and the only reason he knew was because I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse when he found me bawling my eyes out on the bathroom floor. He didn't really understand that well, but it was enough to just have a shoulder to cry on and a friend you could trust with anything.

**28. Love Story** Sung By: Taylor Swift

Auggie POV – In the Future…

I found her outside on our balcony for the fourth time that week, just thinking; a while ago she had asked me if it ever got any easier, and I had answered honestly, saying if it did, that's when you knew something was wrong with you. We stood there, in the night, enjoying the comfort of silence and taking pleasure from each other's company; as I took her hand to lead her back inside to our warm cozy bed, I realized a song was playing very softly from the stereo, and I smiled when I identified it: Love Story by Taylor Swift. We'd decided a long time ago that it was our "song", you know, the one that exemplifies your relationship with your significant other. I heard Annie's lips turn up in a smile as well, and I knew that we were going to be okay. We found our respective sides of the bed and as we curled up, bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, I laid a soft kiss on her head, conveying all my love with that one small action.

**29. Today Was A Fairytale** Sung By: Taylor Swift

Annie POV

Our first date was perfect. He took me to a secluded little restaurant, off the beaten path, that still had amazing food. The conversation never lulled or got awkward, and as we got into the cab to head home, he gently took my hand and laced our fingers together, smiling. As we neared my house, I turned to him and said, "Auggie, you know, tonight has been perfect. In fact, all of today was a fairytale. I've finally found my happy ending." He just smiled and put his arm around me, pulling me in for a tight hug, and at that moment I realized that this is what life is meant to be; just like a fairytale.

**30. Not Meant to Be** Sung By: Theory of a Deadman

Annie POV

He wasn't right for me, and after the second time in Sri Lanka, I finally realized it. He didn't die, but it was a near thing, and in the months after the Accident I spent too much time looking after him to not see it coming. We were just not meant to be. So I set myself a goal to forget about him in_ that_ way and just remember him as a good friend that I had a few good times with. He was a part of my past, not my future.

**A/N: If you think about it, in that last one she could be thinking of two different guys… Huh. So didn't realize that when I was writing it. xD Now, I won't beg for reviews, I'll just say that if you leave some encouragement, it may motivate me to keep writing…**


	8. Drabbles 31 through 35

**A/N: Spoilers for, er, all of Season 2 since I don't exactly remember when this one gal came into the picture.**

**31. ****There Is Nothin' Like a Dame **From the musical "South Pacific," Sung By: the 1967 musical cast

Annie POV

So I was eavesdropping the other day… no really, I was. I was walking by the door into the "tech cave" when I just 'happened' to overhear the guys talking about girls. Of course, awful person that I am, I stopped and listened to them. I could just make out Stu saying something about a musical, and then I hear the rest of techies chime in and _sing_, yes _sing_, "There is nothin' like a dame!" At that, I had to sprint away from the doorway to the tech cave and into the break room because I just couldn't let them hear me busting up about them being able to sing "South Pacific."

**32. ****I'm**** Yours** Sung By: Jason Mraz

Annie POV

National Be A Creeper Day: the only day of the year that you can get away with being a total stalker. This year I was going to participate whole-heartedly; after all, there's no better day to just walk up behind your friends and whisper creepy things in their ears. Auggie was my victim this year, and I already had it all planned out: I'd wear different shoes and no perfume so I could sneak up behind him, and then whisper in a creepy voice, "I'm yours, sweet thaaang…" What I hadn't anticipated was his reaction, so when he lashed out backwards at me with both his elbows, I only just got out of the way in time by diving to the floor, after which I promptly started having hysterics at the ridiculousness of it all. Auggie finally realized who I was, comprehension dawning on his face as he remembered what day it was, and the suddenly he had sat down next to me on the floor and we were laughing together.

**33. ****The Final Countdown** Sung By: Europe

Auggie POV

I had been waiting for literally hours, and I was seriously worried. It had _never_ taken her this long to call. No, I wasn't just worried, it was beginning to border on frantic; after all, she is my best friend, my Annie. I began a final countdown silently in my head, measuring the minutes until I would call her again, just to make sure she was okay, that she was coming back to me. But just as I was reaching for my phone to place a rather angry call to her, my Annie loudly slid open my apartment door, complaining heatedly about D.C. traffic and how it had _never_ taken this long just to pick up a simple pizza.

**34. Fix You** Sung By: Straight No Chaser

Annie POV

This was bad – I had never seen Auggie like this before, not even during the Natasha fiasco, or the Liza Hearn incident; only Parker could get him in this bad a way. I mean, I knew they were dating, and that her kidnapping and subsequent death at the hands of Somalian pirates would hit him hard, but I never knew how attached he had really become to her. He seems actually broken up; I thought to myself, I had never thought that I would see him this upset over a girl. He always seemed like the James Bond type, the one who breaks hearts and protects his own in impenetrable armor. As I crouched down next to his shaking form on the floor of his apartment, I whispered in his ear, "No matter how bad it gets, no matter how many times you yell at me to leave you alone in your anger and sorrow, I will not leave. I am your friend, Auggie, and I will help to fix you after this tragedy."

**35. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You** Sung By: Straight No Chaser

Auggie POV

I knew I shouldn't have hacked into the Smithsonian security system just so I could 'watch' her, but I did it anyway. I knew it was probably a betrayal of her trust in me that I wanted to always make sure she was safe, even at a clearly harmless Smithsonian ball to keep her cover intact, but that didn't stop me. I also knew I _really_ shouldn't have rigged up one of her earrings to hold a tiny microphone, just so I could hear what she was saying the whole night; just so I could listen to her silky smooth voice say meaningless words to other men in tuxedos, while I pretended they were all for me. I knew all of that, and when I heard some sleazy sounding guy tell her, "I can't take my eyes off of you, sweetheart…" I knew exactly why I had done it all. It wasn't out of protective instinct for my best friend, oh no; it was because I, August Anderson, had fallen in love with Annie Walker: no more and no less than that small yet brutal truth.

* * *

**A/N:** *ducks flying rocks* Yes, yes. I know. Over a YEAR. I am honestly sorry for taking this long. It seems inspiration only hits when it's past my bedtime and I should be sound asleep. Ah well, life sucks and then you die, eh? On the bright side, it's still an update! On the dark side, I now have way too many songs in my iTunes to write a drabble for all of them, so this will probably be ending soon. Maybe. We'll see. But for now, enjoy what I've got for you, and please let me know you're still here after all this time! :)


End file.
